Furtive Fragments
by Druzilla
Summary: The engraved side of the heartshaped plate happened to be up, and Nadia wondered what the letters ‘A.S.L’ could mean. [Updated : 01.02.2006][WIP]
1. Chapter 1

**Furtive Fragments**

**Chapter. 1**

by : _Dru_

_Disclaimer in chapter. 2_

**

* * *

**

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a big klutz today." Elle, a 23 year old woman with slightly wavy brown hair, told the young man she had bumped into on her first day of her new job and blushed. She couldn't help it, he was hot. Like short brown hair, grey eyes that looked like liquid silver and just had that comfotable feeling around him.

"It's okay. I was just not paying attention where I was going either. Not all your fault." He told her, and aww, it was sooo cute.he blushed too. How cute is that?

They both bent down took get the things they both had dropped. Elle noticed it was pretty much the same things. Could he be the new person that Sydeney, her handler, told her about? God, she hoped so.

"So, umh, you work here right? What would you otherwise be doing here." The hot guy asked, and he was like so adorable with whole '_umh_' thing. He might look hot and all, but he had this sorta geeky-ness around him.

"Yeah, my first day is today. Is your handler by any chance Sydney Bristow?" Elle asked him, because when she got into work earlier Sydney was there and talked her and told her that she had another person to '_handle_'. She hoped Syd stuck that dorky looking boyfriend of hers, and left this guy alone to be handled by her.

_Okay, Elle, mind out of the gutter, please? Think about work. What you were supposed to do._ She thought to herself, and picked up the papers she was supposed to give Sydney's half-sister, Nadia.

"Yeah, actually she is. How did you know?" He asked her, and picked up some stuff he had dropped. Looked like some technical junk for the guy who made all the gadgets.

"Well, she's mine...too. And she just mentioned you this morning. Is this your first day, too?" She asked him, as he kept looking around the main area of APO.

"Yeah. Like first ever, but I have an cousin already working here. His name's Marshall. He does all the cool technical stuff. Umh, I totally forgot to ask you your name and tell you mine. I'm Ryan flinkman." He told her, and tried to extend his hand in her direction for her to shake.

"Ops, where are my manners. I'm Gabrielle Felicano. I'm not related to anyone here, as far as I know. But then I was adopted, so who knows." She tells him, before shrugging her shoulders and shaking his hand. Ryan though she had a beautiful smile. He blushed some more and she looked at the floor.

They just kinda stood there untill Weiss, their handlers's dorky boyfriend's best friend (_Try and and say that three times fast_) came up to them. He was such a clown at time, according to Sydney about her half-sisters boyfriend.

"Are those the files that Sydney sent to give Nadia like 5 minutes ago? Because well, Nadia is in a bit of a testy mood today and is getting a little irratated. And guys, the new flirting corner is over there." He told them, as he took the files from Elle and pointed them in the direction of some hallway.

"Sorry, Weiss. Umh, have you seen Sydney?" Elle asked, and looked at Weiss. Totally ignoring Ryan now, not because she was a bitch or anything. Just well, she didn't feel comfortable right now to look at him. She always seemed to get like that around guys. An all girls school for 12 years could possibly do that to you.

"Yeah, she's talking to Marshall. But I think she wanted to talk to you. Both of you. Imagine her, a handler." He told them, before walking away, kinda chuckling.

* * *

"Umh, Sydney. You wanted to talk to us?" Ryan asked, as he poked his head into Marshall's working place and saw her there. Laughing about somethin his cousin had obviously told her, or maybe shown her. 

"Yes, I did. Is Gabriella here too?" She asked, the brunette came into view and then the 23 year olds stood in the doorway looking a bit out of place even though they were dressed pretty much like anyone here and had the ID badges and all. First day jitters.

"I'm so sorry to throw you in the deep end of the pool at your first day on the job but in 5 minutes there's a briefing and two are needed there because this will be your first mission. We need someone with a new face since this enemy is an old friend of ours." Sydney told them, as she tucked an errant lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, sure. It's okay. I understand, don't you, Ryan?" Elle asked him, and looked at the brunette who was helping his cousin with something on the other side of the room.

"Uhuh." Was heard from him, before he realized what he'd said and stood up. Slightly embaressed. What a professional answer.

"But who's the old friend?" Elle asked her, but doubted that she'd know who it was. But maybe she would, I mean, she had been an analyst for like a tiny bit.

"Oh, umh... Just wait for the briefing." Sydney told her, and walked away. _Ooookaaayy, that was weird._ Elle thought, as her and Ryan followed her out but then went their seprate ways.

* * *

"Yes, mom. I'm all right...Don't worry so much...Actually, I'm packing for my first trip...Mom, I work for a bank. How much trouble could I get into?" Elle told her mom, as she rolled her eyes and was taking some stuff from her big suitcase and putting it in her smaller one. 

It was just normal for parents to worry about their only childs. Her mom had always been so protective of her. At one time though she had been suffocating Elle and so she ran away from home. But that didn't last more than a few weeks, and she didn't really even leave the state. She just got a tattoo on her hip.

Her dad (_well, her adopted dad_) died like a year later. She was adopted at 5. So, she never really knew him that well. But her mom was the greatest. And she had always provided her with everything she needed. She ran a very sucessful natural aromatherapy comapany.

When she was younger she used to travel with her everywhere. Not that she missed much school or anything, she was great at catching up and such. And not like she didn't get homework on said trips. She said '_goodbye_' to her mom and hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to that sounded so worried about you?" Someone asked Elle, from behind her. She turned around and saw Nadia. You know, Elle couldn't really say that they were that alike. But maybe that was because they just had two seperate dads.

"Oh, my mom. She's so protective of me. She's just worried because I now live on the other side of the country. I guess, she thought I would like take over from her when I got older or something." Elle told her, and shrugged her shoulders as she zipped her bigger suitcase closed and stuffed it in a closet nearby.

"Just a mom? No father?" Nadia asked her, as she sat down on the couch to watch some tv for a bit. She was pretty hyped, her first mission. She just hoped she wouldn't screw anything up.

"My dad died when I was almost 6. I was adopted at 5. So, I never really knew him that much." She tells her, but isn't looking at Nadia but family guy on tv. Her favorites were the baby and the dog.

"Oh, adopted. Do you know anything about your real family?" Nadia asked her, as she sat down beside the brunette and noticed this kinda old looking bracelet she was wearing. The engraved side of the heart-shaped plate happened to be up, and Nadia wondered what the letters '_A.S.L_' could mean.

"Nope. Nothing, not like I'm ever eager to find out. I mean, they gave me up for adoption. Why should I want to go back. It was their decision. I'm perfectly happy with my life." Elle told her, but Nadia noticed that when she said that she fiddled with the white gold bracelet.

"So, do you know what those letters stand for?" Nadia asked her, stearing away from that conversation. Something told her that if she could get information on her family, she wouldn't say no.

"No, I have no idea. My mom gave it to me when I was 15. Said that they had gotten it with me. That they were told to give it to me when I would understand and take care of it, or something like that. I once totally freaked out in school when I was 17 because I took it off once before gym class, and then I couldn't find it. But turns out it just fell behind a radiator.I don't know how it got there, but again, I was never popular. Probably someone playin a prank on me." She told her, before getting back to watching the tv and stopped fiddling with it. Just put a hand over it.

She was still wearing her grey pinstriped suit pants, but her jacket had fallen to the floor from where she threw it on a chair as she came in from the early dinner she had with Sydney & Vaughn (_can you say trouble is brewing there?_), Nadia & Weiss (_how adorable are they?_) and Ryan (_he's such a cutie_).

She really liked them all but man, at times it was like she did something that made them uncomfortable and she swore she didn't do anything rude or anything. So, she had been a bit apprehensive for the rest of the dinner after the second time.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N** : This will have some Sark, but that'll be in like chapter 3. I've just been a bit uninspired and such about Alias. But maybe Vaughn's leaving, so a big just _**YAHOOOO! **_to that. Hehe. Dru


	2. Chapter 2

**Furtive Fragments**

**Chapter. 2**

By : _Dru_

**Disclaimer** : Don't own anything except Elle and Ryan. And any OC's that will pop up in this fic.

* * *

_She really liked them all but man, at times it was like she did something that made them uncomfortable and she swore she didn't do anything rude or anything. So, she had been a bit apprehensive for the rest of the dinner after the second time._

Earlier that day :

"You won't like that. I tasted that once. It does not taste good." Sydney told Elle, as they were deciding what to get for dinner. They all decided to go for an early dinner before heading of to the mission.

Not that all of them were going. Just her, Sydney, Ryan and _yawn_ Vaughn. God, could that guy anymore boring. Seriously, she tried to like him. He didn't seem like a bad person or anything. He was just like burnt toast. You just want to throw it out and make a new piece of toast.

"I don't think so. I'm sure I'll like it." She told Sydney, and then turning to the waiter, "Do you have some called Chateau Petruse '82?" And the others look at her, along with the waiter. "What? I don't know much about wines, but I remember liking that one. I'm old enough to drink. 23 here." Elle told them, as they just continued to stare at her.

"Umh, That's not it. It's just that that's some pricey wine your asking for there. Also rare and I'm not sure we have it." The waiter told her, as Sydney just kept on looking at her. The others had gone back to talking to each other, Elle had been the last one to order.

"Oh, well, sorry. I'm not much of an drinker. I've only tasted it once. I didn't even buy it. Umh, I'll just get a coke then." She told the waiter, and blushed a bit. How was she supposed to know that about the wine? Great, make a fool out of yourself on your first day.

"It's okay, miss. The drinks will be here shortly. Food too." He told them, before walking away. After a few awkward minutes of silence and sipping of drinks, Ryan asks what languages they can speak.

"I can speak with an British and Russian accents. I know, you all speak how many languages and here I am just starting to learn something you've know for how long?" She told them, and god, blushing some more.

"That's okay. Can I hear them?" Ryan asked her, not that he was interested in accents or anything, he just wanted a reason to talk to her. Yeah, lame. What languages do you speak. God, kill him now.

"Sure. I truly believe that ... ( why is Sydney looking at me like that?) you guys are the greatest." She told them, grinning at Ryan. It was a stupid thing to say, but hehe, she was in her early twenties. She was allowed to be silly.

"Well, dinner's here." Weiss told them, since after that all was quiet once more. The 'language' subject dead.

"So, how does it taste?" Nadia asked Elle, who was devouring her dinner.

"It's great. I love it. Oh, and did I forget to mention it's a favorite of mine?" She told them, but as she said the last line, she looked at Sydney and smirked.

"That's just uncanny. Creepy." Weiss said, before Syd kicked him in the foot under the table.

"What is? Uncanny, I mean." Elle asked them, they were getting weird and she was starting to get creeped out a bit. i mean, damn it, they were hiding something. Sure, they all had secrets but she knew this was related to her. And it bothered her.

"Nothing important. Say, you didn't use to have blonde hair once, did you?" Vaughn asked her, as he stole some food of Syd's dish without her noticing.

"Well, not blonde-blonde. It was more like dirty-blonde. Actually bordering on brown. Why do you ask?" She asked him, as she finished her dinner. It was better here than some other places she had been to.

"Just wondering. So, how does it feel that the first trip your going to is this important?" He asked her, as he was going to steal more from Sydney's plate but she slapped his hand away. Well, more like his fork away with her fork.

"I'm sure I'll manage just fine. Also Ryan and Sydney will be there." She told him, before taking a sip of her coke. It was in a fancy wine glass. She thought it was just too cute. Maybe the waiter had asked for that because of the wine incident.

_

* * *

_

_Briefing earlier that day :_

"We have two new agents here with us today. Agents Felicano and Flinkman." Jack told them before they started the briefing. "As some of you might already know, Sydney bristow has been assigned their handler for the time being. Now on with the meeting." He said, and Elle kinda wanted to melt into her chair.

She knew that was Sydney's father and all, but he scared the crap out of her. She looked around her. There was Weiss and Nadia She liked them. Then there was Ryan and his cousin. Those two were so adorable. Next to her sat Sydney, who was sweet and likeable. At least that's what Elle found her to be.

Next to Sydney was her dork of a boyfriend, Vaughn. For one second you think ; sweet, nice, attractive and then he does something that makes you go ; asshole, dork, son of a bitch, etc.

No, she had not known him for long and she had yet to exsperiance the latter one but those were the feelings she got from what she had heard about him.

_Ops! Shit. He's talking._ She thought, as she heard Mr. Bristow talk about her first ever mission. Suddenly a picture popped up on the screen before her and all of the others.

Oh, intresting.

Blonde, blue eyed, young. He looked very yummy. Man, he was definatly bad. 100 her type. She laughed at herself in her mind _This probably some enemy of the united states of America and you think he's your type? You now work for the US government, just no one will ever know, and your thinking you want to meet this guy and well, helllloooooo, gutter._ and then looked at Sydney.

That was strange. Why was Sydney staring at her finger, which were laced together and in her lap. She seemed like she didn't want to look anyone in the eyes or at the hottie on the screen.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N :** So, recently I haven't been in the writing mood...at all. Just at the whole idea. Plus, **Alias** ain't helping. So, yes, I know. No sark. Well, not in person. But there will be some next chapter. But I don't know when the sarkney appears. Who knows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Furtive Fragments**

**Chapter. 3 :**

By : _Dru_

_Disclaimer in chapter 2_

* * *

"Sydney, are you all right?" Elle asked her handler through the bathroom door where said handler was puking her guts out. "Maybe I should call someone and let them know your sick." She just finished saying that, as the the door opened and a very pale looking Syd stood in the doorway. 

"No, I'm fine. I'm all right. I'll be fine long before the party starts." She told her, as she went to her suitcase and started to pick out some cloathes. But then she turns around, holding a blue T-shirt, just as Elle was about to leave. "Actually, can I tell you a secret? Promise you won't tell a soul?" Syd asked her, as she walked closer to Elle, just in her PJ-pants and bra.

"Could this secret get me killed, injured or kidnapped? Or all of the above?" Is the first thing Elle asks Syd. Understandable because umh, she got herself a copy of Sydney's file. Read the thing in one go. Geeze, what a soap opera.

"Well, you never know. But it's not job related, not really." Sydney told her, as she twisted the t-shirt around in her hands. That one was going to have some major wrinkles in it at the end. Maybe that was the look she was going for.

"Oh, okay. Shoot. Well, you know..." Elle told her, she saw that Syd was pretty worried. What had the super spy in such a knot?

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." Sydney told her, and then looked down at the carpeted hotel floor, Well, Elle hadn't been really exspecting that kinda news. But I guess, great for her and her dorky boyf...wait, finacé. Someone told her that they had just gotten engaged. Good luck.

"Pretty sure?" Elle asked her, and couldn't help but stare at Sydney's stomach and that area. She wondered how far along she was, couldn't be far if she was sure yet. But who knows, she had heard of like at least towo women who were pregnant and they didn't know they were untill they gave birth.

"Well, I've only done the home-test thing. Doctors appointment is next week. I only did the test this morning before work." She told Elle, before loosing her grip on T-shirt and getting another shirt. So the wrinkled look was not something she was going for.

"Oh, well, this is great news. It's Vaughn's, right?" Elle asked her, and Sydney only looked at her with this '_what do you think?_' look. "Off course, what am I saying. He's the soulmate." She told Syd, barely containing her laughter. As if. But before they talk more about it there was a knock on the door.

Sydney went to the door, and asked who it was. It was Ryan, he wanted to get in. When he was let in, he just crashed on the couch. Mumbling about why no one woke him up.

"That's because it's only 8 amin the morning. The mission and all aren't untill tonight. You could have slept longer.I promise I'd wake you up if anything intresting or exciting fun was to be had." She told him, smiling but then the smile turned into a smirk.

"Seriously, stop doing that. It freaks me out, dude... and... and your mean." He tells her, and throws his arms over his face. And oh my, he was pouting. Well, possibly a fake pout but damn, he looked great all woken up, tired, etc. Maybe her bad boy phase was about over.

"But your so much fun to tease, and hello, the '_smirk_' stays." She told him, planting herself in the chair next to the couch and laughs. He just stuck his tounge out at her. She did it back, and Syd just rolled her eyes.

* * *

_That night :_

Sydney was on comms, or what Dixon did on her solo missions. Elle & Ryan had stopped the bickering, now acting all couply. She was wearing this aqua-blue dress that ended just above her knees. It had front and back V-neckline, beaded string ties cinch shoulders. Embroidered, beaded and sequined embellishment below bust. Looked pretty good on her. She had on some cork wedge heels with a 4 inch cork heel sleek and silver metallic leather upper ankle straps that wrap and tie, and had beading at the tips.

They spotted Sark pretty soon, after Ryan had tasted the hors d'oeuvres and Syd reminded him that they had a job to do. Then on their way to the dance floor some guy as he brushed past them felt Elle up. Sydney heard her say under her breath : жопа (_Ass_). That was weird to Sydney because she thought Elle said she didn't know russian.

But she dismissed it, maybe she knew to swear some. Didn't she say she was learning? Whatever, she decided she was just being paranoid about the people around her once again. Not that her paranoia wasn't justified, but she really hoped Elle was who she said she was.

Elle was supposed to get him alone and blah, blah. She had no idea how to. You'd think this mission would be better planned or something. I mean, this was a full-fledged CIA mission. Or was that APO-mission? Just well, hello, it seemed pretty half-baked. She had a feeling something would be going wrong tonight. It always did.

So basically what seemed to be forever for Ryan, Sark seemed to be leaving and they could finally stop dancing. Though if this wasn't work he'd be slightly annoyed that a woman was leaving him for another guy, but his feet hurt and he needed to sit down! They hadn't been dancing the whole time, but a big chunk of it had been spent dancing. He was desperate for a few minutes of sitting down and rest. He was in shape, really, just somehow the dancing drained him. She wasn't even a bad dancer, but maybe that's the reason. Heh. She was just a better and faster or something dancer, he needed all his energy to keep up with her.

* * *

"Hold the elevator, please." She yelled after Sark, as the elevator-doors were closing. For a minute there she thinks he won't, and then she'd be in deep shit. But turns out he had some manners and the doors slide open again. 

"Thanks so much. God, I can not wait to get to my room and take these shoes off. Do you mind? Some people hate it when I take my shoes off. What the hell is their problem? Sorry, I have just remembered a totally bitch that freaked out one time at this place I used to work at and told me to never take off my shoes there. Company policy my ass. Blah, blah." She told him, him before she went of on a rant as she started to untie the straps of the shoes.

"Oh, that is too bad. Co-workers like that can be really irritating. But no, I don't mind." He told her, but he figured she would have tken her shoes of anyways. She looked up from her now barefoot feet and into his ice-blue eyes. Huh, he might appear emotionless but if you looked deep enough you saw something flickering there.

"I **HATE** high heels. But they really fitted my dress and I wanted to look my bes for my fiancé. He is such a sweetie, since I hate these parties I only have to stay a while and then I can leave.Why are you laving so soon?" She asked him, as she tied her shoes together and kinda hanged them on her black Dooney & Bourke "IT" pocket zip-top bag. It was kinda big and not fitting 100 to the outfit, but what the hell she wanted to use it.

"The same reason." He told her, damn he was short worded. She had no idea what she was doing. Why the hell was she talking to him like they were just two normal people on a long, long elevator trip with no muzik.

"What, you hate high heels too?" She asked him, with a smirk. Sark just watched her for a second or two, which was making her slightly uneasy, before answearing her.

"Very funny. No, I only had to stay a little while. I don't like these parties that much either." He told her, then looked at the thing that shows what floor you are on. Still a few floors to go.

"So... are you in a relationship?" She asked him, not because of the mission or anything job-related but because she was being nosy and she had probably already screwed up anyways.

"No. Just ended one though. Bit long term. Ended badly." He told her, as she raised a hand up to fix a strap of her dress. The elevator light shined of something on her wrist. Sark steps closer to her and grasps her hand that has the braclet on.

"Umh, what are you doing?" She asked him, as she stood there frozen. _Sure, sure. I can handle it. Give me the mission. Fuck. Damn it, I'm messing up. Do something spy-like. First mission and they hand over this one. Thanks a LOT!_

"Where did you get braclet?" He just asked her, ignoring her question. _Calm down, calm down. Do not hyperventilate. Shit, shit. And you're still attracted to him. That's just sick. Scared the hell of him, but damn you think he's hot._

"Why do you want to know? It's only a braclet." She tels him, trying to tug her hand away. GOD! He's a fucking freak. Damn, and he was SO hot. Off course, there had to be something wrong with him.

"Just tell me." He tells her, in this grave '_don't even think about lying or try to get away_' voice. He totally freaked out over the engraving. Stupid engraving. She didn't even know what it meant. What if he asked what it meant?

"It's always been mine, you freak. What's it to you? The fact that it's white gold or something? Let...go of my...HAND." She bit out in the end, as she kept on tugging but he wasn't budging one inch. He did not look that strong.

This was bad, bad, bad, **BAD**! She was freaking out and there was something wron with her comm. She was trapped with freaking Julian '_Mr. Sark_' Lazarey. She's such an idiot. She should have just gone with what her mom had in mind for her. But **NOOO** she had to do something good for her country, and all that patriotic stuff.

"Always? Are you sure?" He asked her, his grip loosening up a bit and her (_and shoes_) fell to the ground.

"Yes, or so says my mom. I didn't get it untill I was 16. I really never take it of. Why should I? Will you now **PLEASE** let go of me." She asked him, as she tried tugging again and he let go this time. So, she went flying to the floor of the elevator. She struggled to get to her feet, damn dress. Stupid braclet. Unbelievable! After being all weird about her damn braclet, he offers his hand to help her get up.

He was mumbling something about a '_Sandra_', Whatever, she'll find a way to take him out and get the object she was sent after. No why they thought he had it, who knows, but she wasn't goning to ask. They knew better, she guessed.

"What...is wrong with you?" She asked him, before slapping him. Seriously, she slapped him and his cheek got a red hand print on it. He had never been slapped like that. An angry female, like in the movies. It would have been funny if it had been someone else. After he had been slapped, he took a step or two back and tripped over her bag (_and shoes_). This was not a really big elevator so he hit his head on a wall and also hit the floor bad. So he was definatly knocked outcold.

"Shit!" She says, standing barefeet over a knocked out Mr. Sark. "Shit! Shit! **FUCK**!" She was saying, this was not turning into a good night or mission. She kneeled down by her bag (_and shoes_) and digged out her cellphone. It was turned off, but she doesn't remember turning it off. She turned it on, but just as she finished punching in her pin-code it said '_Good-Bye_'.

**FUCK!**

What to do? What to do? They were almost to the ground floor. Damn it! Damn! Crap! She searched him for the object, but fuck, turns out he doesn't even seem to have it. See, freaking half-baked.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N** : So, I typed it up and finished at 1:24 am. Technically friday now. lol. The 29th of july. I'm hungry or something, but now I just need some sleep. :yawn: Work tomorrow. Please, don't let this one girl be workin the shift with me. She makes me want to slap her. Seriously slap her and tell her to shut the fuck up.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Prettttyyyyyy please leave a reply because they make me all happy and hyper. I tend to totally write when I'm hyper. So, yes, leave a reply. :)

_**Dru**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Furtive Fragments**

**Chapter. 4 **

by : _Dru_

_Disclaimer in chapter. 2 _

_

* * *

_  
She waited for the elevator doors to open, then walked out and into the lobby. Ignoring the _gasp's_ and _oh, my god's_ of the people waiting for the lift. She just made a beeline for the main-entrance and some people gave her pointed looks because of her bare feet. Well, at least they saw she had shoes. She just had them hanging of her bag. She would have to put on some shoes though when she went outside. She did not want to have to sit down and put them on and how would she run, if she had to?

She saw some slides on the floor and slid into them. She didn't notice the person sitting in the chair which the shoes had been. But then the person in the chair didn't notice her either because she was reading '_Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince_'. But they would find the shoes just outside the building. She left them there as she stepped into a cab.

* * *

She opened her hotel-room door and stepped into the pitch black room. Threw her bag (_and shoes_) ontop the floor and laid down on her oh-so-soft bed. God, she could fall asleep right...now. She was half-way between dream and awakeness when the lights were turned on. 

"Ugh, go away, whoever you are. If you're an enemy, please, can we pick this up at a later time, maybe?" She asked, but it was muffled due to the pillow she had over her face to block the light out.

"You know, you were supposed to meet us at the rendevouz point. Obviously, you just went here." Said a disspleased Sydney. Ouch, she did **NOT **look happy. Fuck, she knew she had forgotten something.

"Okay, so I forgot. But it's not like I was thinking rationally at the time." Elle told Syd, as she sat up and put her feet under the cover. Oh, so soft.

"Oh, and why was that? We were worried sick about you. We thought you had been compromised." She told Elle, who just rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper into her bed.

"I managed didn't I? And after knocking out Sark I wanted to get away as fast as I could before the freak woke up. Seriously what the hell is his problem?" Elle asked her handler, now her hand was toying with the braclet.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Ryan asked her, speaking up for the first time since the lights were turned on.

"We were in an elevator. Having a decent conversation, and suddenly he freaks out. Grasps my wrist and asks me all these stupid questins about my braclet. He really hurt my wrist." Elle muttered the last part,as she sat up and rested her hands on a pillow. There might be a bruise the next day. Oh, the **Fun**.

"That's not like hi..." Syd was saying, as Elle & Ryan look at her with question marks in their eyes. How would she know? "You know, he's been my enemy for ages. I know all his moves. Seems just unlike him. That's all. Excues me, I need to call someone." She told them, bfore hurrying out the door.

"So, did you get what you were sent after?" Ryan asked her, as she once again snuggled down into her bed. She opened one eye and looked at him. Sitting on the bed, on her side. _Hmmm_.

"As a matter of fact, turns out the fucking lunatic didn't have the damn thing. Half-baked idiotic thing." She muttered the last under her breath, as she pushed Ryan of the bed and then snuggled down again and went to sleep. Ryan just stood up, wondered what was up with this woman and then left.

* * *

**The next-next night :**

Sydney and Nadia were both working, but Elle wasn't. She was spending that off-time well. The light's were off, the Tv was showing _Angel _and Elle was on the couch ... fast asleep. One hand dangling of the couch. She was lying on her stomach wearing her PJ's. Yes, she had spent the whole time she got home from work in her PJ's. They were too comfy to take of.

She opened her eyes when the Tv was suddenly silent. She had trouble sleeping in complete silence. She grabbed her cellphone of the coffe table (_yes, she had it re-charged_) and pushed a button so that the screen lit up and she could see the time.

4:07 AM.

Ugh. She had slept for how mny hours and she was still so damn tired. Doing nothing sure made one sleepy. She stood up, planning on going to get a glass of water and stubbed her toe on something on the floor. She picked it up and saw it was thick, thick book. Like hard-cover '_Harry potter and the order of the Phoenix_'. 766 pages.

"Damn it! Light switch...light switch." She said, as she looked for it. She hadn't been here long enough to be able navigate around it in the dark. "Ha ha. Found you!" She told the light switch and turned on the lights.

"Do you always talk to inanimate things?" Sark asked her, as the room lit up around Elle. He was freaking sitting in the chair next to where she had been sleeping. So, maybe he turned of the Tv. Though it might have been the '_sleep_' on the Tv.

"Fuck. What the hell are you doing here? And no, not all the time." She told him, as she went closer to the kitechen. "I'm just getting a glass of water. Don't worry. Want anything?" She asked him, well, because even if he was an enemy no need to be rude if he wasn't being really rude to her.

"Water is fine." He told her, as he followe her to the kitchen. She looked at him and noticed that he didn't seem to have a gun or anything in his hand, but it was still probably somewhere on him. But the fact that he was pointing at her was a good sign, right?

"I would have thought you'd ask for wine." She told him, as she got two glasses from a cupboard. She had read up on him and well, damn he was no boy-scout.

"Do you have any wine worth drinking here?" He asked her, leaning against a wall near the doorway of the kitchen. _Ugh, does he **HAVE** to do that?_ She thought because he looked so damn hot right now.

"Well, they seem to have ... Vodka and Tequila." She told him, after she checked out their alchol stock, and saw him smile at the mention of the latter drink. _Wonder what that's all about._

"No, water's fine." He told her, and she didn't ask what was up with him and the tequila. That man was getting weirder and weirder by the minute, no, make that seconds.

"Fine. So, are you going to tell me why **you** are here?" She asked him, as she handed him his glass of water. The mug was kinda big and all clear glass. Elle liked it. They were so cool to have colored liquid in.

"What I can't come and say '_hello_' to my long lost sister, Sandra?" He asked her, smiling. Seriously, he smiled. If she didn't know that he was a sociopath, she would have thought it was sweet.

"What?" She whispered, beacuse A) if true she wanted to throw up and B) as he said that name some long ago forgotten memories she didn't even know she had came flooding back to her. But they were very vague and she forgot them almost as soon as she remembered them.

"If you're the rightfull owner of the braclet you'd be my sister." He toold her, and Elle's mug slipped from her hands. The pretty thing smashing into a thousand little sparkling pieces.

"Then do you know what the engraving stands for on it?" She asked him, as she fiddled with the braclet as she always did when bored or nervous.

"Yes, I do. It stands for..."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N** : Like I was gonna tell you right away. hehe. Not much of a cliffhanger though, huh? But is he telling the truth? Maybe he just wants the braclet. :ponder: Chapter. 5 is basically all written in my notebook. A week, or two and It'll be up. ;)

I could not stop listening to this song from **_The Lost Boys_** when I was writing this at work yesterday. Well, what I wrote at work yesterday started at '_"Water is fine."_' The song was called _Cry Little Sister_. Awsome song. I even figured out the repeat on my mp3 to just make it play again and again as I finished this chap.

A sarkney flashback will be in chapter. 5. It was gonna be in this chap, but I broke it down to chap 4 and 5.

**Dru**, 12.08.2005 (_it's my b-day. I'm 20 today._)


	5. Chapter 5

**Furtive Fragments**

**Chapter. 5**

by : _Dru_

_Disclaimer in chapter. 2 _

_Once again nothing much to say. This one is wayyyyy long though. It's **2536** words._

* * *

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" Elle or Sandra if Sark was telling the truth, sat up on a much more comfortable couch and pushed a quilt to the ground. She looked at the Tv and it was playing Buffy. Weird, she doesn't remember watching Buffy. She had the mother of all headaches. She tried not to move her head as she stood up. She was still wearing her PJ's. Hmmm. 

If only she could remember what happened after she broke the glass. She walked to a window and opened the curtains. It was all green and lush. Magnificent view. **_WOAH!_**

"I see you like the view." A voice said to her, from behind her.

"Yeah, It's amazing. Where the hell are we and how the hell did I get here?" She asked him, as she walked towards him.

"Wouldn't you like to know. But would you care for some breakfast?" He told her, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Well, if he really was her brother he had the 'annoying sibling' thing down right.

"Sure. Why the hell not. I'm too headachy right now to try and escape." She told him, as she walked past him and into the hallway.

* * *

_**1989 :**_

Lisa Felicano was walking to her car after work (_she worked at a bank_) and was looking for her keys in her cluttered bag as she walked. She's just found them when she heard her first name spoken out loud behind her.

"Lisa!" A brunette called after her. She turned around and saw her new friend, Veronica.

"Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you said you were busy tonight." Lisa told her. Veronica had just started working at the bank like a week ago, but they hit it of right away. She was a fun and warm person.

"Yeah, I am busy. This will sound stupid and all, but I need you to take care of my daughter for me." She told Lisa, as the blonde noticed the girl her friend was holding in her arms. Fast asleep.

"If you don't want the child, why don't you put it up for adoption?" She asked the well-dressed woman in front of her. Didn't look like she had any money problems. So, there must be some reason for it.

"No, that would make it too easy for him to find her." Veronica told her, slightly panicked now.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Lisa was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Her father. That son of a b. I would have taken my son away too but believe it or not he wanted to stay behind. Not because he likes it there, but because he's always been such a smart little guy. I should have taken him with me no matter what he said, though." She told Lisa, blue eyes filled with tears.

"Why didn't you then?" Lisa asked her, as Veronica hugged her daughter tighter to herself.

"He made me see some things. Like if he was left behind then he could get his dad's mind of us. Keep him from looking maybe. He's only 7, but he's got an old soul." Veronica told Lisa, as she was trying to re-arrange her daughter in her arms. Lisa offered to help her, so Veronica hands her the dark-blonde 4 year old.

"It's her birthday tomorrow. She'll be 5. Can you give this to her when you feel it's the right time. Her brother helped me pick it out. He couldn't see the sun because of her. Take good care of her." Veronica told her, handing her a black velvet case that was obviously used under jewelry, before kissing her child's forehead and then walking away. "Protect her...**PLEASE!**" She told Lisa, before walking further away from her.

"Hey! I only wanted to help you not to drop the kid, not to raise it. I didn't even know she had a kid. What should I call you?" Lisa shouted after Veronica, but muttered the last two sentences, looking down at the sleeping kid now in her care.

* * *

_**2006 :**_

Elle was in "_her_" room. Things had gone badly earlier. She wasn't usually this harsh to anyone, it just slipped out. She really had to work on that. Just well, she had been so annoyed at him. She only really has his word on them being related.

_**Hour and a half ago :**_

"So, let's say you really are my brother. How come I haven't heard from or seen you in 17 years? What, you didn't see it fit to tell me I had a brother until you need to save your ass?" She asked her supposed brother, Mr. Sark.

"I am your brother, unless you stole that bracelet from someone. And I thought you were safer where ever you were than with me and out father. That man was a monster." Sark told her, getting a bit annoyed.

"Like you are? Come on, Mexican church and other things? Who would do that and be a f angel?" Elle asked him, as she ripped her hand out of his grasp. He had grabbed her when she mentioned the church.

"No, I am not like him. And I had no choice in the church matter. Do you think you can just tell Arvin Sloane or Irina Derevko '_NO_'? No, they would kill you or have you killed in the blink of a second. And your too young to remember 'dad'. So, don't pretend like you know what my childhood was like. You got it easy. I never ran away because if I had he would have come looking for us both. He didn't care that he lost a daughter, but if he lost his son, he would have hunted us both down." He told her, eyes arctic before he left her standing there in the hallway in her PJ's.

* * *

_**Present :**_

She had found some clothes in a room on the same floor. He probably didn't know it, but she had taken a tour of the second floor after he left her in the hallway. She found some red jogging pants and a black halter top.

They weren't exactly her size, but they fit well enough. She was at the top of the stairs, ready to go down and look for some food, when the doorbell rang.

She heard footsteps coming from downstairs and soon she saw the man who was supposed to be her brother. She sat down on the top step, and tried her hardest to hear what they were saying.

"Sydney." Sark said, in a this really icy voice with fire underneath. What the hell? What was her handler doing here? To save her maybe? But how would she know where she was?

"Julian, we have to talk." She told him, in this very business-like voice.

"About what could we possibly have to talk about?" He asked her, her still in the doorway and him holding the door half-closed. Can you say '_tension so thick you could cut it with a knife_' in the air?

"Well...I'm pregnant, Julian." She told him, even though it wasn't 100 positive yet. She stood there in a yellow-ish dress and flip-flops. She looked all healthy and like what those women looked like.

"That's great. I'm sure Agent Vaughn is just thrilled at the idea of a junior yawn." He told her, looking her straight in the eyes and didn't waver once as her eyes filled up with tears.

"You know what? I thought I could come here and speak to you in a civilized manner, not that we ever did that much in the past, but obviously you are impossible to talk to without fighting. So, just to get it over out so I can leave; It might be yours, 'SARK'. The kid might be yours." She told him, looking at him and then grabbing the door and slamming it on her way out.

Elle had moved down a few steps while Syd and Sark fought. She saw him lean against wall, sit down on the floor and sigh. His eyes were closed, but he opens them and looked at Elle in the stairs when "Woah!" slipped past her lips. He looked straight into her eyes and wow, that was a lot of emotions that she didn't think he was even capable of.

"Sandra... How long have you been there?" He asked her, as he walked towards the stair. She stood up and walked down the stairs, towards him. He stopped at the bottom and seemed to be waiting for her.

"Umh...the whole thing. Were ... Were you two in a relationship?" She asked him, kinda unsure about thins now. Come on, her CIA (_or whatever they called her section_) handler and well, an enemy.

"Yes, but it's complicated. We had a relationship of sorts. She ended it because she said she couldn't keep on doing this to Vaughn. It's not like he's all innocent. For crying out loud, his last name isn't even Vaughn. It's something French. Something happened a while back that I still don't know what is and well, you heard the possible consequences." He told her, as he walked back into the living room where he had been watching Tv before the doorbell rang.

"But how did it start? When? Just well, she's CIA and you're an enemy." She told him, and he just thought : My sister sees it all black and white. Great. He sat down on the couch and she planted herself next to him.

"Well, the first kiss was a fluke. It was after a mission in France." He told her, as he remembered a few years ago. That had been quite the entertaining mission. Though she was a bit irritating when they were driving away.

* * *

**_Years before : France ;_**

"What the hell is up with the ancient police uniform?" Sydney asked Sark, as they were driving away from Cuvee's guys. So, yeah she could have just shut her mouth and wait for this mission to be over with, but it was just really annoying not to know.

"What?" He asked her, and looked at her. She was catching her breath, and putting her hair back in a ponytail. She looked very naturally beautiful, even dressed all in black and non-flattering clothes.

"The turn of the last century cop outfit. What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him, as she pointed at the hat and the cape. Because come on? Could he have been more of a sore thumb? The cape was horrible.

"We are fleeing from the scene of a crime, and that's what you are thinking about?" He asked her, looking at her like she's crazy before putting his eyes back on the road again.

"Well, it just bugs me. Couldn't you find a newer one?" She asked him, and for some crazy reason she just felt all of a sudden comfortable being there and talking to him there. Which off course was insane because he's an annoying prick.

"I'm not having this conversation with you or for that matter, anyone. Enough about my alias, or I'll start on a few of yours. We're here." He told her, as he turned of the police car and stepped out. She just rolled her eyes, as she opened her car door and stepped out of the car.

"You would have thought Mom taught you some manners. Aren't you supposed to open the doors for women?" She asked him, as she caught up to him. They were almost to the hotel's front doors.

"Well, I thought you could take care of yourself. That you would attack me for lending a helping hand." He told her, grinning. The blonde idiot. God, how she sometimes wanted to slap him. Yeah, slap. Not punch. Slap that smug look of his face.

"Oh, just ..." She told him, before walking away towards the elevators. Not a real mature way of handling things but, she was just not in a mood for being mature. She needed a drink right now.

* * *

Sydney had gone up to her hotel room, gotten the news that she had to stay until the morning and just ugh, the whole day had been a mess. She needed a drink seriously bad. So, she changed into a black halter top and some comfortable pants that still looked presentable. Found herself a chair at the hotel-bar and sat down.

She had been sitting there for only a few minutes, even just on her first drink of many planned, when a guy sat down beside her and tried to chat her up.

She just rolled her eyes and turned around... to see Sark sitting next to her in casual clothes. Possibly the first time ever she'd seen him and he was not wearing a suit. Well, he was wearing the pants of a suit but no tie or jacket. So, it was very casual for him.

"Hey, Honey. What took you so long?" She asked Sark, who looked at her like she had totally lost it. Like the mad hatter in Alias in Wonderland-mad. Like the Disney cartoon version. Buttering a watch.

"Hi. Umh, are you just pretending that stranger is your boyfriend to get away from me? You don't have to do that. Just tell me to go away and I will." The guy told her, and Sydney had to fight down a blush.

"Do you really think I would do that? I wouldn't. Sark, tell him you work for my mom." She tells Sark, as she grabbed one of his arms and digged her fingernails (_not too long, but long enough_) into his arm.

"Yes, I work for her mother and I am dating Miss lovely here. A very passionate relationship, at that." He tells the guy, smirking as he looked Syd over in that possessive way. Ugh, Prick.

"Ignore him. He can be an ass hole. Jealous and all that. Poor thing. He's so insecure." Syd told the man, fluttering her eyelashes and looking all innocent as a new born puppy, before kissing Sark.

The guy just went away. Slipped of the chair and left the weirdos behind. If they were dating, they had some serious issues to work through. When she noticed the guy was gone, she pushed herself away from Sark and pushed him of the chair. He fell to the floor, almost hitting his head on the chair next to his.

"Mistake that's already forgotten." She told him, before walking away from the bar area in a foul mood. Sark got up, sat down again and heard someone chuckle. It was the bartender. Sark looked at him and the sound died away. Bloody woman. She was insane. She had a worse temper than her mother.

* * *

_**To Be Continued ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Furtive Fragments**

**Chapter. 6  
**

By : _Dru_

_Disclaimer in chapter. 2_

_

* * *

_

Sydney opened the door to Sark's house because she had just found her key to his house and well, she remembered that she had some stuff here and she needed them. She was trying to tell herself that as she stepped inside the house and wondered if he was home or just forgot to turn off his TV.

She was going to go and turn it off before she saw the feet on the sofa where the head usually rests. And those did not look like his feet. She was going to go and check out who it was, but before she could a door opened from the garden and Sark stepped in.

She saw the girl stand up, she was dressed in a berry colored satin looking camisole and pants that had brown lace trimming, she looked all beautiful and bouncy. Sydney couldn't fucking believe that he had moved on already. After only a month and two weeks?

Son of a bitch. (_Of course she had dumped him, but she was blocking out that fact, and she probably shouldn't feel angry about that but she did._)

She started to walk towards the happy "_couple_" when the girl squeals and hugs him. She almost freaking jumped him. Sydney rolled her eyes and was going to just walk away, but then the girl turned in her direction and Sydney saw who she was being so jealous off.

Gabrielle. Her missing-for-two-weeks asset. What the hell was she doing here? That bitch. Did she come to work for them just to get info for him? Elle dragged him down onto the couch with her and seemed to push a button on a remote control then something started that Syd partially heard :

_He was brought across in 1228. Preyed on humans for their blood. Now,_

_he wants to be mortal again, to repay society for his sins,_

_to emerge from his World of Darkness, from his endless **FOREVER KNIGHT**._

God, could it sound more cheesy if it could? And they were going to watch some vampire thing in the middle of the day?But they seemed to be enjoying it. All cosy and crap sitting there on the couch. Well, Syd and him used to do that, not so long ago. She was hating them both now.

"So he's how old?" Syd hears Sark ask Elle, who tells him that Nicholas is 800 years old. '_Wow_ is the only thing to come from Sark.

Sark stood up as his phone rang again and went out into the garden again, leaving only Elle on the couch watching Tv. Someone drops down on the couch next to her, she smiles and says :

"That was a quick phone..." Her eyes went impossibly wide, as she saw Sydney sitting next to her. "Sydney? Wha...What are you doing here?" She asked, as she looked towards the closed garden-doors.

"How long has this been going on? I thought it was weird that you didn't meet us at the rendezvous point and when you said you knocked out Sark. You probably let him escape." Syd told Elle, who just continued to look at the Tv.

"What do you mean? I told what really happened. It's not like was a damn mole or anything. You're the one who was having a relationship with a wanted criminal." Elle told Syd, trying to keep her voice nice.

"And you aren't right now? Please, like your anything special. Your probably just a fling. Don't expect this to last long." Sydney told her, venom leaking out off every word.

"Oh, please. What you don't want him but no one else can? Well, if I was really having a relationship like you think the at least I'd be closer to his age than you." Elle said to her, before standing up, opening the garden-door and going outside even though it was pretty cold outside.

When Elle came back with Sark, Sydney was gone. Only a single key on the coffee-table. She probably slipped out of there while Elle went to get Sark. It took a bit of time to get him off the phone, and by the time they went inside she was freezing.

"She was being so mean to me. I thought she broke up with you, but then she comes and makes these assumptions." Elle told him, sitting on the couch and her teeth clattering. "I'm soooo cold." She told him, hugging and rubbing her goose pimple-skin up & down.

"Well, you did just go outside in some pajamas. Not the brightest of ideas. You couldn't grab a sweater or something?" He told her, as he grabbed his sweater from a chair close by and handed it to her to put on. She pulled her legs up and hid them under the sweater. She looked weird, sitting there with only a head sticking up from the rich, purple colored sweater.

"I just wanted to get away from her. Who knew she could be so mean." Elle told him, resting her chin on her sweater-clad knees.

"She can be harsh when she wants to. I'm just sorry that you had to fall victim of it and it's really not your fault." He told her, as he draped his arm around her to rest on her shoulder. She layed her head on his shoulder and sighed. She decided to just put that behind her. Get over it.

"Whatever. Let's finish this, it's a two-parter." She told him, as she re-winded the episode and they started from where they were before he stepped outside to the garden.

* * *

**A week later :**

Sydney walked down the corridor to her desk, and put away her bag. Sat down and had been working on some things she was falling behind on when Vaughn came up to her and dropped down to his knees, kissing her cheek. She blushed and looked at him, and was about to say something when she saw something from the corner of her eye.

Talking to her father in the briefing room was none other than Gabrielle dressed in a charcoal colored suit. She didn't look any different from the first time she saw her. She still looked very young, innocent and a fresh breath of air. Of course, she wasn't. Sydney knew that now, but no one else seemed to find it the slightest bit weird that this rookie disappears for almost three weeks and then just shows up again unharmed.

"When did Gabrielle get here? Did she explain her absence the last oh, three weeks?" Sydney asked Vaughn, who had stood up and was looking in the same direction that Syd was.

"I don't know. She kinda just walked in here this morning and went straight for your father. They've been in there for some time. I don't know what they're talking about. But I thought you liked her. Aren't you supposed to be her handler?" He asked her, as she stood up and narrowed her eyes at the younger woman hugging her father.

"Well, there is something weird about her. And when Nadia came home after she '_disappeared_' she found one glass broken on the floor and another on a table near by. Plus, a empty vodka bottle. Maybe both glasses were by her or someone was there with her." Syd told him, as she stood up and started to walk to Elle who was exiting the briefing room.

"Like who? Not everyone that's new is a mole. Syd, you have to trust that not all are out to get you." He told her, as he stopped her and turned her around to face him. He looked worried about her. She just looked at him with no emotions at all and then walked away, towards her father. She wanted to know what the little slut said to her father.

"Hello, Sydney. How are you today?" Her father asked her, when she walked up to him as he was walking to his office. She was in no mood for idle chit-chat. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"What were you two talking about? What did she tell you? Do you actually believe her?" She bombarded her father with questions, who stopped walking and looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Sydney, what is going on? I thought you liked Gabrielle." He told her, as they entered his office and he dropped some files on his desk before looking into her eyes.

"Why does everyone tell me that. Yeah, at first she seemed like a nice person, but that doesn't explain her absence for over a two weeks, almost three." Sydney told him, seriously agitated now.

"Sydney, I think you should maybe go home and rest. There has been no indication of any foul play on Elle's part. You've been a bit high-strung lately. Go ho..." He was telling her, when she just looked at him with that '_I'm not budging_ look and said "I do not need rest, I need to know what she told you." Her father only sighed and called in Vaughn.

"Mr. Vaughn, will you please take my daughter home. She seems to be a bit under the weather today." Jack told Vaughn, when he walked into the office and saw the way Syd was looking at her father.

"All right. Come on, Syd. Better do as he says." Vaughn told her, as he grabbed one of her arms and tried to pull her away. She snatched her arm from his grip and walked in the direction of Elle & Nadia.

* * *

"No, really. I totally think so. You should go for it. I don't think he's one of those macho guys." Elle was telling Nadia, when she was grabbed and dragged to the entrance of APO where no one was at the moment. 

"Why are you back here? How did you know I wouldn't tell them about you?" Sydney asked the shorter woman, blazing brown eyes looking into the liquid silver ones of Elle.

"Because then they'd ask you why you were there in the first place. How would you answer that? I mean, how did you know where to look. How did you get in without alerting me or him? Just too many questions you wouldn't be able to talk your way out of." Elle told her, as she pushed her away a bit and Syd noticed the stupidest thing. She noticed that Elle's suit was charcoal with teal pinstripes.

"Okay, so what did you tell me Dad that made him think you were on our side? What lie did you tell him so that hugged you, for crying out loud." Sydney asked her, calming down a bit since she saw she couldn't do anything about it...right now.

"I'm afraid that's need-to-know." Elle told her, smirking and walking away. Sydney just stood there and thought '_Deja-vu_', before shaking her head and thinking maybe that rest would be a good idea right about now. Maybe she should go and find Vaughn, have him drop her off. She hoped he wasn't annoyed with her for walking away from him earlier.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Furtive Fragments**

**Chapter. 7**

by : _Dru_

_Disclaimer in chapter. 2_

Words : 1349

To _Mari_ who said : "_Making Sydney the villain and your OC the protagonist is really not the way to go._" 1) Never did I say Sydney was a villan, just that she dated one for a while. :p 2) This fic is about Elle, my OC. I'm not the only one to write a fic that is about an OC. But thanks for leaving a review.

---

"Oh, come on. You have seriously never ever seen it?" Elle was asking Nadia, as Syd opened the door and walked into the apartment that she shared with Nadia. She didn't know what her half-sister thought was so great about Elle. This was like the 3 night this week that Syd got home and they were already there acting like a couple of teenagers. Eating junk food, talking about hot actors and all that.

"No, I have never seen Wayne's world 1 or 2." Nadia told her, as she went through some bags on the floor. Syd would bet an arm that wasn't Nadia's stuff. Elle seemed to have no problem with money these days. Wonder where that was coming from.

"Well, that just won't do. You have to see them. You just can not **NOT** watch it. It's hilarious. Oh, Syd, hi!" Elle told her, before noticing Syd standing close to the front door and waves at her. Sydney walks closer to them and sits down. She looked at Elle with untrusting eyes and Elle looked at her with those ever-bouncy&happy-look in her eyes. How could she always have that look? No way was she so happy all the time.

"Hi, Syd. Me and Elle are going out tonight with Weiss and Ryan. Why don't you and Vaughn join us. Going to dinner and something maybe more later on." Nadia told her, smiling and picking up a black knit suit jacket that has some kinda silvery, glittery, sparkling thing on it too.

"Vaughn's on a mission. He won't be home until tomorrow. You just go without us. On a shopping spree today, Elle?" Syd asked her, directing the conversation to Gabrielle. That got Syd a glimpse of annoyance in her otherwise happy looking eyes.

"Not really. Just needed some retail therapy. Also I think I've been infected with suit-obsession from my brother. He can be such a dork." Elle told them, laughing while taking clothes from a bag and handing them to Syd. It was the pants to go with the black suit-jacket and a violet satin pants-suit.

"Syd, the purple one is D&G Dolce & Gabbana. How cool is that?" Nadia told her, as Syd looked at the stuff. "Wait, did you say your brother? I didn't know you had one. I thought you were an only child." She told her, puzzled at that confession.

"Well, he's a newly discovered one." Elle told them, grinning at the though. DNA test and all, sure could be faked but why bother. Plus, he really had down the '_annoying brother_' part down.

"Is that perhaps a rich '_brother_'? Is that where you were for three weeks." Sydney asked her, putting back Elle's purchases and then looking at her all '_yeah, right_' look on her face. Nadia rolled her eyes and stood up to go et ready for the dinner out.

"What the hell is your problem? Is it so hard to believe that I found a blood relative? And even if he's rich, I'm not spending his money. Why would I? Hey, Nadia!" Elle bit out before yelling towards Nadia's room and they saw Nadia stick her out of her room.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, as she disappeared again into her room but they both knew she could hear them. "Tell her why I don't need my brothers money!" Elle shouted back. She popped her head back out and said : "Because her mom owns like some multi-national company that has never been doing better." Then she went back to finishing dressing.

---

**Later that night (_2 Am_) :**

"Okay, what the hell is going on. You stick to me like glue at work and are always over at my place. Last time I checked you moved into your own swanky place." Sydney told Elle, who was kinda stumbling a bit. Obviously having a bit too much to drink.

"Ah, bite me. You know, you've been nothing but a bitch to me lately. Is it a hormone thing? Some kinda possessive thing over '_your_' man." She asked her, as she sat down and threw her high-heeled shows off her feet.

"What do you mean hormonal thing? Did he tell you? i can't believe he told you. That son of a bitch." Syd said, as she sat down on the couch next to Elle who was almost asleep on one side. All curled up like a little kitten, a drunk one though.

"I overheard your, umh, your little thing with him like the day after I went missing. You know, he did actually kidnap me. I just didn't fight back because, 'cause I drank too much and ya know..." Elle told her, before yawning and trying to get more comfortable in her outfit. A slinky black glittery halter dress and on the floor went the 630$ Manolo Blahnik satin sandals with the rhinestone ankle straps with black/silver metal buckles without much thought.

"God, you were eavesdropping? Great, damn great." Sydney said, then mumbling something to herself that made no sense to Elle. Not that much would make sense to her now, she was almost out of it.

"So, why are you really here?" Sydney asked the brunette, who was seconds from starting to snore. Not attractive but how can you stop it if your asleep?

"Because he asked me to come back and watch out for you. I said off course, since you could be carrying a relative of mine in there." Elle told her, pointing to Sydney's stomach. Syd looked down at her stomach and put both hands over it. Then she looked up and locked eyes with half-closed eyes of Elle's.

"Relative? So, you really meant what you said about having a brother?" Sydney asked her, and Elle sat up and rubbed her eyes. Neither one could have noticed Nadia who was listening to them from her room through a crack in her room. See, Elle came her with to sleep on the couch since she found out that she had misplaced her keys and she'd have to call a locksmith tomorrow.

"Yeah, that day you came and freaked out? I was so happy because he got the results from a DNA test we had done and showed that we were blood related. Though of course before I seriously wanted to throw up because well, dirty thoughts had course through my mind about him before I knew of our bonds." Elle told her, almost laughing and raising a hand up to cover up a yawn.

"So, do you now know what the engraving on your bracelet means?" Sydney asked her, as the other woman was starting to fall asleep again. Elle's other hand went to her bracelet and tugged a bit at it. Then she smiled and said : "Yeah. I like what it says. I think it's pretty."

"Well, what does it say?" Syd asked her, anxious for some reason to know what it says. Maybe the thing had a clue on it about this strange twist. Maybe she was drunk enough to tell her and she could see if Gabrielle was telling the truth about not finding out about this sooner. Heck, maybe she had known her whole life. She admitted to knowing she was adopted, what says she couldn't have found her biological parents.

"Like I'm gonna tell you. One thing I will tell you is that..." Elle said, before using one finger and motioning her with the '_come here_' motion. When Syd was close enough, she leaned up against her ear and said ; "...It's my real name." and then she fell asleep against Sydney's shoulder. Sleeping seriously like a rock, nothing could wake her up now.

Nadia didn't her the last part and was kinda annoyed at that, but decided to call it a night since she wasn't exactly sober herself and needed her sleep. She wasn't a good morning person. She just wish she knew what Syd now knew. She'd find out later if she still remembered this weird conversation, she stumbled upon on her way to the bathroom, in the morning.

---

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_A/N_** : Wow. I mean, this one was easy to write seriously. Damn, I wish they were all like this to write. I wrote it on the laptop while Wayne's World 1 was playing on TV. Yes, I adore that movie and it's great to have in the background as you write. Hehe. Also it was like 5 AM when I started to write and it's only 6:53 AM now. That didn't take long to write 1349 words, for me at least. I'm kinda proud of that. hehe.

I hope you read it, enjoyed it and pretty please leave a reply. You know they make me very, very happy. :D And a happy me writes more and faster. :)

Dru, 24.09.2005


	8. Chapter 8

**Furtive Fragments**

**Chapter. 8**

by : _Dru_

_Disclaimer in chapter. 2_

Words : 1959

---

It was 6 AM in the morning of Sunday, the sun barely up, and Elle stepped out of a cab in front of the place she was renting. Well, the second floor. She had called a locksmith before leaving Sydney & Nadia's house. If the people on the first floor were home she wouldn't have needed to, but they were away on holiday.

She payed the cab-driver, walked up to the front door and sat down. She was carrying her 630 dollar shoes like they were a cheap sneakers. She looked up into the sky, breathed in and then out. Twilight was her favorite time of the day, there was just something in the air that was rejuvenating.

She could have just picked the lock, not like she didn't know how to, but she didn't have anything to use and she didn't want to anyways. So, she waited 30 minutes for the guy and when he finally got there, she had almost fallen asleep, sitting up against the front door.

"Hello, sorry that I woke you up so early and on a Saturday. I usually never lose my keys." She told him, as he got to work on getting into her own home.

"That's okay, ma'am. You're not the first one to lose your keys or drag me out of bed this early." He told her, smiling and then getting back to the job at hand. A few minutes later and the door opened. Elle breathed a sigh of relief and payed him and then basically slithered up the stairs to her apartment.

Even though she had gotten a few hours of sleep last night, it had been on a sofa that was probably not designed for someone to sleep on and wearing a slightly form-fitting dress on top of that. She was told she was not a sound sleeper, she moved around a lot. That's how she woke up that morning, she fell of the damn thing and ended up on the floor. That's when she decided to go home. The sisters had both been asleep when she left, and she had only left a _thank you_ note.

Right now she wanted one thing : Sweat pants & T-shirt. Her bed, her oh-so comfortable bed. Okay, so maybe that was more than one thing, but you got the picture. Sleep was the only thing on her mind. She got to her bedroom, where she dropped her shoes on the floor and fell onto her bed. She had planned on changing her clothes, but she only dragged her covers over her and fell asleep in a second.

When she woke up, it was only an hour to noon. She got 5 hours of sleep. Great, that had been just what she needed. If she had been working that day she might have needed more but then she wouldn't have gone out to a club if she didn't have the day after off. She was going to spend this Saturday on her ouch and watch Tv, Tv and then some more Tv.

She got out of bed, stretched like a big cat almost and then changed into the sweat pants and T-shirt (_that had Donald Duck on it_) that she had been meaning to put on before she fell asleep that morning. She put her shoes with the rest of them (_her shoes. She had a thing for shoes, especially high heels and from this label._) and then walked barefoot to her kitchen to get some bottled water.

When she walked into her living room, she dropped her bottle (_thank god, it was closed._) at the sight of the person **sleeping**

on her couch. Who else but her brother, suit and all present. He woke up just after the bottle hit the floor, he sat up and looked at Elle. She picked up the bottle and turned on the Tv, before sitting down next to him. Only the sound of cartoons where heard for a couple of minutes because she had put on Cartoon Network. What could she say, she loved cartoons.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, as ads started once again on the Tv. He turned to her and looked at her, smile in place and he tried to smooth the slight wrinkles out of his pants from sleeping on her couch.

"Just visiting. You were asleep when I arrived, so I just let you sleep. Big night?" he asked her, as she pulled her feet up from the floor and folded them under herself. Somehow she just could never keep her feet on the ground for that long if she wasn't standing.

"Kinda. Me and Nadia went out to dinner with Weiss and Ryan. Then went dancing a bit. Then I couldn't find my keys and slept on the sisters couch. Sydney was being totally nosy." Elle told him, but kept her eyes on the Tv and drinking her bottled water.

"Going to get some water myself." He told her, a bit later but she only nodded at him. She looked really occupied by the Tv. When he came back he asked ; "So, the shoes you seem to have a few pairs of are pretty expensive, right?" and that raised her interest, enough to tear her eyes from Tom & Jerry.

"yeah, I guess so. Why?" She asked him, half-smiling and wondering why he was asking about her shoes. They were expensive, they were mostly Manolo Blahniks. She had a slight shopping-addictions, not that she would ever tell any one that ever, though she suspected her mom had always known.

"Just wondering about it." He told her, as he sat next to her again and took of his suit jacket, putting it on a nearby chair. Elle looked at him for a bit and then smiled ; "Man, you're weird. I have this trust fund that was unlocked last year, I didn't really touch it until just recently this year. Does that answer whatever weird question is swirling around in that mind of yours?" She asked him, poking him in the shoulder with one sharply filed nail.

"Yes, it does. Thank you." He told her, before they became silent again and continued to watch Tv until Elle stretched a bit and Sark saw a tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Does that tattoo mean anything specific?" He asked her, and she put up a hand to cover it. It looked like maybe she was a bit uncomfortable with him noticing it.

"No. It's nothing. I don't want to talk about why I have it, it's in the past and it'll stay in the past. Ah, saved by the bell." She told him, joking at the end as they heard the doorbell and she left to go see who it was. Not like he could do it, what if it was someone who worked with her. How would she explain him there?

But he followed her down the stairs and hid away from who ever was in the doorway, but he was still close enough to see and hear who it was. No one that Sark knew, just some sandy-blonde haired guy. Probably an old friend of Elle's but by her body language it was someone she was not pleased to see.

"Greg? What are you doing here?" She asked her ex, when she saw who it was. She was a bit shocked at seeing him after 6 years or so of no contact.

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd say hi." He told her, smiling and his soft green eyes slightly sparkled. That had been what had first attracted her to him, his great eyes. They held so much emotions, and she liked that in a guy.

"yeah, right. Did he send you? Why now? Why after 6 years of leaving me alone?" She asked him, and he lifted a hand to run through his slightly curly hair. Sark noticed the same tattoo on this Greg's hand as he had seen just minutes ago on the back of Elle's neck.

Then they started to whisper to each other and sark wasn't close enough to hear it, and he also didn't want to totally invade on his sister's personal life that much. But he saw that Elle kept shaking her head and kinda sighing. She was not liking whatever this guy was telling her.

Sark moved into the guy's line of sight and they stopped whispering. The guy looked Sark over, from top to bottom. Like he was sizing him up. The blonde looked like a surfer who hadn't seen that much of the beach for some time. A slight tan but it was fading. Sark wondered what this Greg thought of him.

"Who's this? Someone important? A new fling?" Greg asked Elle, a bit caustic. Looked like he didn't like this new development of things. Maybe he expected her to be alone and vulnerable.

"Oh, this is Julian. He's my brother." She told Greg, grabbing Sark's hand and tugging him closer to the doorway. Greg looked Sark over again and narrowed his eyes. Did he think she was lying?

"Brother? Last time I knew you were an only child. Come on, who is he really?" Greg asked her again, looking from Elle to Sark and then back to Elle. Looking her in the eyes and Elle started to fidget a bit.

"Remember I told you I was adopted? Well, turns out my real parents had another kid. He only found me recently." Elle told Greg, who looked like he was coming around to believing her but there was still a slice of doubt in his eyes.

"Oh, okay. Well, I've got to go now. Umh, nice meeting you, Julian. And think about it, Gabi. He's pretty serious about it. You know how he gets when he wants something." Greg told her, before turning around and walking away before she closed the door and headed for the stairs with Sark on her heels.

"What the hell was that about? And '_Gabi' _?" Sark asked her, as they made they're way back to her living room and the cartoons that were still playing on Tv.

"Nothing you need to worry about and Gabi because you know, Gabrielle." She told him, as she sat down again on the couch and started watching Scobby doo. She loved that great dane dog and his owner. Totally hilarious things that they got up to with the rest of the scooby gang.

"No, seriously. You look very troubled. I want to know if I can help in any way. Please let me help you." He told her, and finally she couldn't stand it and snapped at him.

"You know, you might be some big bad for governments but there are other things that you have no idea about. When I was 17 I ran away and started to hang out with some seriously bad people. And for a while, I saw nothing wrong with what was happening. The guy you saw earlier is someone I used to date. For about three weeks, then I started dating this different guy. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I knew he was dangerous, I had seen him in the act but he was just so damn...enchanting and just for some reason I stayed there for 3 months more." She told Sark, and she looked kinda far away and to Sark this was starting to sound very bad.

"What happened after 3 months?" Sark asked her, and she put the Tv on mute. He was as nosy as Sydney right now. Elle thought they really fit together, except for that good vs. bad thing, but they say opposites attract.

---

_TBC..._


End file.
